


Finally home!

by CB666



Series: Fluffy Bunny Collection [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CB666/pseuds/CB666
Summary: Lena and Kara have taken Maternity leave to look after and fully bond with their newborn daughter, Katherine, as well as finding out a new sense of what a holiday is..
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Fluffy Bunny Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971541
Kudos: 5





	Finally home!

As Kara is sitting on the sofa after finishing up some articles for Catco, She patiently and gingerly waits for Lena to join her, who happens to be in the other room settling their daughter Katherine down for the night. Kara uses her super-hearing to listen to the heavenly voices coming from the baby room, Lena cooing and Katherine giggling and laughing back. A short time later and the cooing slowly dies away and Katherine is properly and fully settled in her cot. Lena walks out gracefully and gently carrying 2 glasses of wine, as she came into the corner of Kara's vision, hopefully trying not to startle her wife. The subtlety had not phased the Kryptonian to not scare her. 

Kara's sleepy eyes darted to meet her raven-haired wife hovering slightly beside her, Lena musters the softest and gentlest of speeches "May I join you, under this blanket?", Lena's eyes and hair and the simplicity of dress down comfy clothes, made Kara completely speechless and was in admiration for Lena, as a small smile arose, Lena was able to move the blanket slightly and sit directly over Kara's lap before moving it to just hang off her shoulders. Whilst in the motion, Kara's eyes hadn't left Lena and her cheeks became rose-red and her jaw dropped slightly. "Oh, is Supergirl blushing?" Lena cheekily grinned as she wrapped her arms around Kara's neck. Kara could only nod as her words had failed to present themself and make it known, as Lena's lips met Kara's, the CEO couldn't help but notice that National City's Champion wasn't tense, she was relaxed and felt blissful as Kara's eyes were closed and biting her lip. 

Lena couldn't help but say "Thank you for giving me the joint first best gift in my life" to which Kara replied "What's... the first?" as she partially tried not to get lost in the intimacy warmth of kisses and bodily heat, Lena was able to bring Kara back just enough as they long-fully kissed biting her lip, "Meeting and marrying you, now take us to bed!" Lena smirked as she moved Kara's glasses up and a piece of her hair behind her pale ear, as their eyes connected Kara couldn't help but melt in the midst of Lena's hands and she happily obliged, gently holding and hovering the couple off the sofa and into their bedroom with a Queensize bed and made a quick motion of getting under the covers without losing an ounce of heat. As a nimble Lena softly crawled on top of Kara, running a figure of 8 across Kara's chest, she momentarily plucked up the courage to say, "Do you fancy going to the Zoo and Aquarium tomorrow?" as the presence of her lover's hands started to run through her hair, and top of her back, making Lena almost purr and her heartbeat started to ever so slowly and then peacefully pick up the pace. "I'd most certainly love to, Lee" Kara replied pulling her closer and the covers over them "But first we shall sleep because I'm glad to be here with you right now" Kara added.

Kara, Lena, and Baby Katherine go to the zoo and decide to take the opportunity to walk there and slow down instead of speeding over to get ahead of the line. They stop by Jitters to get their usual, The "Supergirl" Blonde De-caf Latte with Soy Milk for Lena and a Double Expresso shot cappuccino with caramel and cinnamon syrup and a little gingerbread man on the side of Kara. As they both sat down in a corner seat, Katherine in Kara's arms as she makes fart sounds with her mouth and subtly tickling her tummy. Lena can't help but finally feel content with the only two women in the entire world she could feel and be happy with. A few minutes go by and a familiar sound rang out to Lena and Kara, Alex and Sam had walked in together for their first since announcing their engagement, surprisingly chipper for 8 in the morning. The newly engaged couple asked to join them, to which Lena agreed. 

Alex couldn't help but ask if she could hold Katherine, and almost melted as to how instantaneous they both smiled at each other. As the morning went on, and they all finished their drinks. Kara asked if Alex and Sam would like to join them as it would be a good time to finally catch up with each other as it had been a long couple of weeks since they last spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bit short, but didn't really know how to word this due to being a whole new series.


End file.
